Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a self diagnosis function and a self diagnosis method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
An inspection of the performance of a component of an electronic device, or an inspection of a signal line for the sending/receiving of signals to/from the electronic device is carried out by watching a screen which is connected to an external device during a manufacturing process.
For example, an inspection of the port of a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is carried out by several external devices or distributors and a HDMI cable.
Thus, it takes a long time to inspect each port because the inspection is carried out in consecutive order, and a consumer is unable to inspect the port by himself. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which allows an electronic device to perform a self-diagnosis operation easily.